Puss in Boots (character)
Puss in Boots is a cat from the Shrek film series, voiced in English and both Spanish versions by Antonio Banderas. He is based loosely on the fairy tale character of the same name, and is the main "other fairy tale character" in the three sequels. He was introduced in Shrek 2 and speaks with a Spanish accent. Puss In Boots in the Shrek films Shrek 2 Recommended to King Harold by Doris (the Ugly Stepsister and barmaid of the Poison Apple Inn) as a famous ogre assassin, Puss is hired by the king to assassinate Shrek. However, unlike his fairy tale counterpart, he does not try to trick the ogre into changing into a mouse, but instead makes a direct, frontal assault on Shrek, which works up until the feline gags on a hairball, spitting it up. Shrek and Donkey think of what to do with him as Donkey even proposes to give him the 'Bob Barker treatment', but the swashbuckling cat begs for his life. Puss claims to have taken then contract to help his poor family, consisting of a litter of siblings, a sick mother and a father who lives off the garbage (although he may have been lying so Shrek would spare his life). Ultimately, they spare his life, and Puss proposes to the ogre he owes a life debt to him, in thanks. Although there is some tension/rivalry between Puss and Donkey (who seems nervous that Puss is taking his place as "annoying talking animal" and as Shrek's best friend), the three eventually become close friends and allies. Shrek appears to have accepted this debt, as Puss in Boots stays with him throughout the course of the film. He has also stated that he "hates Mondays". When Shrek and Donkey enter the castle to find Fiona and are being chased by the castle's knights, Puss repays his debt to Shrek by holding them off (he removes his hat, looks at the guards cutely, and then attacks them when they stop and say "aww!") After Shrek and Fiona get back together, and the king turns back to a frog, Donkey finds out he has become a dad. Due to the friendship that has developed, Puss decides to be Donkey's dronkeys' uncle. ''Shrek the Third Donkey and Puss remain in Far Far Away with Fiona and Shrek, helping the royal couple run the country in the place of the ailing king. Puss joins Shrek and Donkey on their journey to find Artie (Fiona's cousin and heir to the throne) and later encourages Shrek to be kinder to Artie to gain the teenager's trust. He also tries to advise Shrek who has just found out that Fiona is expecting a baby, on fatherhood. When the group is magically sent back to Far Far Away by Merlin, Puss and Donkey have their bodies accidentally switched, something they were ''not happy about. The two swapped animals later join forces with the Far Far Away princesses and other captives of Prince Charming and help rescue Shrek. Towards the end of the movie, they confront Merlin and demand he put them in their correct bodies. He does so, although their tails seem to have been switched this time (in the next scene, this is shown to have been corrected as well). At the end of the movie, Puss helps Shrek and Fiona care for their new born ogre triplets. He has trouble with them pulling his fur and tail. ''Shrek Forever After Puss did appear in the final film, released theatrically in May 2010. The time change caused by Rumpelstiltskin has made him fat and lazy. In the alternative universe, Puss is Fiona's pet and only chases mice. Puss watches Shrek and Fiona, and realises that Shrek is Fiona's true love, and advises him to tell her something only her true love will know. However, despite Shrek naming numerous things to Fiona that he knew about her, Fiona didn't think Shrek was her true love, and later believes Puss told everything about her to Shrek. When, at sunrise, Shrek fades from existence (but actually returns to the real world), Puss is first to notice that Fiona is still in her ogress form. At the end of the film, when Puss admires himself in the mirror, he sees his alternative self. Puss in Boots He appeared in the spin-off movie, ''Puss in Boots in which he is the main and titular character. It was confirmed that it would be released in 2011 (and it was). In addition, a new character Kitty Softpaws, Puss' love interest was introduced. It is unknown if she is one of the cats in the Shrek films. ''Shrek the Halls In Shrek the Halls, Puss tells the story of Santa Claus as a smooth Spanish cat (similar to himself). He is distracted from telling the tale when he sees a glass Christmas tree ornament and begins batting at it. When he realizes what he was doing, he walks away muttering "I have shamed myself". Later, when Shrek explains that he never celebrated Christmas before and wanted it to come right, Puss tells his friend "Christmas just comes". Scared Shrekless In the Halloween special, Puss takes part in the tournament to crown the "King Of Halloween". Shrek says they are doing it in Lord Farquaad's ghost, who Puss (supposedly) doesn't know who Farquaad is, not being present in the first movie. He and Donkey tell the story of Bates Motel, where they are invited in a hotel by its warn and friendly owner (who turns out to be Prince Charming), but Donkey that as Puss was taking a shower, Charming came and killed him. Puss and Donkey argue over who was killed, and Donkey gets Pinocchio to spray him with water, making him run away. All Animals Go To Heaven Puss was A Legendary Two Best Friends Donkey Was Having fun in the Bar Puss Meets Tyler A Flamingo And Josh Jamie Paul And Aflried Who Wants Puss To Be Good Buplop A Rapping Fastmoblie Engine Car Who Talks To Puss In London While The Two Where Having Fun One Night Puss Was Speeding To Find Donkey Prince Charming Was Say Mean Things To Doris And Chick Hicks Knows The Turth So While Donkey Turn Into Stallion Puss And Nigel The Pelican Have A Talk As Puss Grabs On Nigel's Feet And Fly Away.Doris Gives Beers Mentos Diet Coke Fire Exgusther And Macthes And Oil To Charming While Doris Gives Donkey A Blindation On His Eyes Donkey Can't See He Sings Livin' la Vida Loca While Jumping Around Charming Turns On The Engine While Saying Mean Things To Donkey He Was About To Ran Over Puss Calls His Name Either Puss Very Scared A Guns Was In The Spy Cars Door Donkey Was Crazy He Couldn't Hear Puss Calling His Name His Singing Was Interrupt When The Car Ran Donkey Over And Sent The Stallion Flying Into The Water Killed Later He Sees Donkey Was Alvie Puss Knows This Life For Good Donkey Meet All Everyone That He Learns Them At The Friends They Ever Had Personality Despite his small size, Puss is a capable fighter even when outnumbered against much larger opponents. He is skilled with a sword and often practically dances around his enemies who can't keep up with him. One of his defenses is using his cute nature by staring up at his foes with an innocent, wide-eyed, expression, which softens his foes hearts. In ''Shrek 2, he does this three times; while in the woods; still under command of king Harold to kill Shrek, afterwards; trying to persuade Donkey to let him travel with him and Shrek, and in the castle of Far Far Away, while fighting the castle guards. He tried this technique twice in Shrek the Third, both times unsuccessful. The first time, he stands outside the window of Shrek's room but Shrek simply closed the curtains on him. Later, he tried this in Donkey's body, but the effect was spoiled by Donkey's crooked teeth which disgusted his enemies who promptly tried to kill him. Inspiration Puss' Shrek form is based on Zorro's (whom Banderas also portrayed in the The Mask of Zorro and The Legend of Zorro) fighting style, accent (Spanish) and personality. While attacking Shrek, he used his sword to scratch up a P, a parody of Zorro's trademark move. In Shrek the Third, Donkey, while in Puss' body, scratches a D instead. In Theater Puss in Boots makes a silent cameo in the Shrek the Musical song, "Travel Song" as Donkey says "Hey look, a cat that's wearing boots, that's crazy!". Puss tips his hat to Shrek and Donkey and walks off. He is one of the many puppets seen in the song, along with a bunny Shrek scares away and some African-style animals that parody the opening number of "The Lion King". Category:Shrek's Family Category:Characters Category:Puss in Boots Category:Puss in Boots characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Category:Reformed villains Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Shrek's friends Category:Shrek characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Cats Category:Spanish characters Category:Shrek Category:Shrek 2 Category:Shrek the Third Category:Shrek Forever After Category:Thieves Category:Singing Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Movie Characters Category:Horsemen Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Tigers Category:Protagonists